Nashorn 6100
The Nashorn 6100 is a quarry truck in Just Cause 3. Appearance The Nashorn 6100 is modeled on an "Ultra class" "haul truck", which is a specialized type of dump truck that operates in large quarries and mines. It has an unusual set of stairs that sticks out of its left side. Stairs are common on trucks of this type and size, but are never installed in such a configuration; they are accessible from the front on real models. The Rebel drop description reads: "This behemoth of industry is used to remove debris in large-scale mining operations. Once it gets rolling, don't get in its way." Performance Slow, but very powerful and not suitable for off-roading. The front end is heavier than the rear end, so the rear wheels often lose contact with the ground on uneven terrain, resulting in a loss of traction, because the vehicle has only rear wheel drive. This is especially catastrophic when driving up hill, as this can reverse a hill climb and even get the vehicle stuck on very uneven terrain, or around large rocks. It also has terribly slow steering, but that's expected for a vehicle with wheels of it's size. Civilian cars from an opposite lane of traffic can explode instantly when hitting the front bumper, wheels, or the ladder. The truck takes no detectable damage from this. It is impossible to control the dump bucket. A great use for the truck is to call it in on top of enemies. Locations These are civilian industrial vehicles, so they never have Faction colors and symbols. They are considered to belong to which ever faction controls the settlement where they are parked. Note that this vehicle cannot be airlifted and many gates between the northern and southern halves of Insula Striate do not have enough clearance for this vehicle. *Several at each of the following places: *Cava Montana in Montana. *Cava Grande in Prospere. *Cava Grande Secunde in Prospere. *Guardia Prospere I. *Guardia Prospere II. *Guardia Prospere III. *Guardia Prospere IV. *Several construction sites at Insula Lacrima. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via rebel drop. Trivia *"Nashorn" means "rhino" in German, indicating that this vehicle is made in Germany. **The only vehicle to share the name "Nashorn" in reality is the Sd.Kfz.164 Nashorn, a WW2 German tank destroyer. *It appears to be a hybrid of several models of mining dump truck, specifically models from Belorussian manufacturer BelAZ and Swiss manufacturer Liebherr. The configuration of the steps, as mentioned, is not used on dump trucks, and seems to have been referenced from a large mining shovel excavator: typically, the end of such a staircase would lift up to provide proper ground clearance when not in use. *Originally the Nashorn lacked a horn and the reverse warning signal. This was eventually fixed in one of the patches. *This is the largest controllable land vehicle in the Just Cause game series. *This is the second quarry/heavy terraforming vehicle in the Just Cause game series. The first is the Scando Track Loader Extreme. *This is the only vehicle in the game that can actually "win" an encounter with a Train. Other large trucks can ram a train head-on and derail it without being destroyed themselves, but only the Nashorn can do so and keep rolling forward at full speed with no loss of momentum. *The successor to this vehicle is the Armadillo 9M in Just Cause 4. It was first seen in multiple Just Cause 4 trailers and pre-launch gameplay videos. See Vehicles in Just Cause 4 for more info. *This vehicle is made by Autostraad, as it is named "v0005_car_autostraad_minetruck_commercial_01" in the game files. Gallery Nashorn 6100.png|Crushing a Rebellion owned Urga Szturm 63A at the quarry and "ruining an episode of Tabletop". JC3 Rebel drop commercial vehicles.jpg|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Nashorn 6100 (rebel drop description).PNG|Description. Nashorn 6100 (at Vista Fonte garage).png|At a Rebel drop garage in Vista Fonte. Nashorn_6100_crushing_trees_in_the_'this_is_JC3'_trailer.png|The first time it was seen, in the "This is Just Cause 3" trailer. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles